Intercambio de Princesas
by TheMiracuWorkshop
Summary: Cuando una repostera de Chicago y una futura princesa descubren que parecen gemelas, idean un plan para intercambiar lugares. Sin embargo, pronto se hallarán enamoradas de un hombre que no conoce su verdadera identidad... ¡Basado en la película de Netflix Intercambio de Princesas!
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada dos días._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: No tenemos otro lugar donde ir**_

 _Chicago, 18 de diciembre, 12:45 pm._

 _Panadería Dupain-Cheng_

—Feliz Navidad y ¡vuelva pronto! — le dijo una entusiasta Marinette a una de sus clientas.

—Oh, lo haré— dijo la anciana— su panadería es el mejor secreto de Chicago.

—¿Oh? Bueno, entonces cuento con usted para que difunda la palabra— se rió la azabache. —Cuídese— le dijo mientras la señora se iba.

—El Palacio Municipal necesita esto antes de las 5— le recordó Marinette a su acompañante, —¿cómo vamos yendo?

—Listo cuando usted lo está, jefa— dijo el otro pelinegro.

—Y esta es la razón de por qué Luka Couffaine es el mejor _sous-chef_ en el mundo pastelero.

—Para. No, mejor continúa— y ambos se rieron.

—¡Papá! — dijo una niña morena acercándose.

—Hola, calabacita, ¿cómo fue tu práctica de danza?

—Bien. Bailamos el Cascanueces.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Marinette miró a la niña con cariño.

—Hola, Marinette. ¿Hay alguna galleta de azúcar sobrante para tu ahijada favorita?

—Bueno, tu eres mi única ahijada— rió. —Pero para ti, siempre habrán galletas.

—¿Le vas a contar la noticia? — le preguntó la niña a su padre.

—¿Qué noticia? — dijo Marinette suspicazmente.

—Yo… ehh…— tartamudeó Luka. —¿Recuerdas la competencia de pastelería navideña que siempre andas hablando?

—Ajá.

—¿La que es súper glamurosa en ese festival navideño en Francia? — continuó la niña, quien iba por el nombre de Manon. —¿La que tiene de invitados a los mejores pasteleros del mundo entero? ¿La que está en TV?

—Ajá.

—Bueno, cuando rompiste con Kim, quería alegrarte— confesó Luka. —Así que envié una foto y la receta de nuestro pastel navideño y…

—Y… — anticipó Marinette.

Manon le entregó un sobre rojo.

—Ante el agrado de la familia real de Francia, el comité organizador se complace en invitarlos a nuestra quincuagésima sexta Competencia Pastelera Navideña Internacional. Por favor responder lo más pronto que se pueda. Felicitaciones, el Comité— leyó Marinette en voz alta.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? — le dijo Manon.

—Ellos pagan por todo— remarcó Luka.

—¿Cuándo es?

—Saldríamos el viernes— dijo Luka.

—Luka, no podemos cerrar la tienda justo antes de Navidad

—Parece que sí— recalcó Manon. —Francia es como un cuento de hadas. Nos quedaríamos en una cabaña. Y también tienen un príncipe apuesto.

En la carta se encontraban fotos de la familia real. Por la izquierda, se encontraba la foto de un hombre rubio y de ojos azules. Debajo, se leía Rey Gabriel Agreste. A la derecha, sonreía una hermosa mujer, rubia también, pero ojiverde. La Reina Emilie Agreste. Y al medio, se veía un apuesto joven rubio de ojos verdes como su madre, el príncipe Adrien Agreste.

—Bueno, es un honor solo ser invitados— suspiró Marinette.

—Yo quiero ver al príncipe— se quejó Manon.

Marinette recorría las calles estadounidenses, recordando su última conversación con Luka.

— _¿Puedes ser espontánea alguna vez? Esto podría ponernos en el mapa._

— _Sabes que no soy buena en eso. Y tener un plan es bueno._

Se encogió de hombros.

Distraída como siempre, se chocó con un anciano con camisa hawaiana.

—¡Lo siento! — exclamó Marinette.

—No se preocupe. Al final, la Navidad es mágica, no se debe preocupar.

—Sí. Solo desearía tener alguien con quien compartirla.

—Bueno, los deseos navideños son famosos por volverse realidad.

Marinette sonrió.

A lo lejos, vio una figura familiar.

—Permiso, por favor— le dijo al anciano. Se arregló el peinado y caminó en dirección al chico que se hallaba allá.

—¿Kim? — preguntó Marinette.

El mencionado levantó la cabeza.

—Marinette, hola. Sabes, estaba pensando en ti la vez pasada.

—¿Lo estabas?

—Sí. ¿La Navidad pasada?

—Sí, fue emocionante.

Una chica con aspecto dulce salió de una tienda y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—¡Hola, cariño! — le dijo a Kim, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Kim intentó profundizarlo, pero la chica se dio cuenta de la azabache parada ahí.

—Oh, lo siento. Soy Ondine.

—Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Estoy segura que Kim me ha mencionado.

—En realidad… no, no lo hizo, ¿se supone que debería? — Ondine miró extrañada a su novio.

—Marinette y yo salimos por un tiempo.

—Sí…— reveló la chica, cabizbaja.

Se sentía la incomodidad en el aire.

—Cariño, si vamos a tomar ese tren, debemos correr— miró emocionada a Marinette. —Vamos a pasar la Navidad con los padres de Kim.

Marinette fingió alegrarse.

—Eso suena… excelente.

—¿Tienes algunos planes para Navidad? — le preguntó Kim.

—Sí, grandes planes, enormes.

—¿Como qué? — preguntó Ondine.

—Voy a competir en una competencia pastelera en Francia. En realidad, debo irme a preparar mi maleta en este momento. ¡Hasta luego!

Volviendo, Marinette suspiró.

—Demasiado para deseos navideños— le dijo al anciano, que seguía ahí.

El anciano la miró de forma divertida.

—Todavía no es Navidad.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada dos días._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _N/A: Sabemos que hay muchas personas que no aprueban el Lukagami, y a nosotras particularmente no nos fascina, pero es crucial para el funcionamiento de la trama. Si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho, pero esperamos que aun así les guste._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Haz un deseo y contaré hasta tres**_

 _Francia, 21 de diciembre, 9:50 am._

—Oigan, ¿podemos ir al centro de la ciudad? — suplicó Manon a Luka y a Marinette. —Está Santa, con elfos, con ¡todo! Y también podríamos conseguir medias para adornar la cabaña.

—Bueno, debemos estar en el François Dupont a mediodía para preparar la cocina. No dolería llegar temprano.

—No estás siendo, un poco, emm… ¿neurótica? — preguntó Luka.

—Estoy siendo organizada, ¿okey? Tenemos una agenda.

—A ver— le dijo Luka. Miró el papel con el plan. —¿Ves? Aquí dice tiempo para divertirse.

—¿Por dónde?

—Aquí, con tinta invisible. Ya, vámonos— rio Luka.

* * *

 _Centro de la Ciudad, 10:05 am._

—¡Medias! — gritó Manon al ver una tienda con ellas.

—Tengo más por acá— le dijo el anciano vendedor.

Marinette sonreía, hasta que vio la cara del anciano.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? — le preguntó.

—Me temo que no, señorita. Pero me han dicho que tengo una cara conocida— respondió.

—El pueblo es muy entusiasta con la Navidad, ¿eh? — preguntó Luka.

—Es en honor de la boda real. El príncipe se va a casar con la Duquesa Japonesa, Lady Kagami Tsurgi, en Año Nuevo.

—¿Es bonita? — preguntó Manon.

—No se sabe mucho de ella. Es… tímida. Pero si quieren verla, escuché que estaba haciendo un tour por el set de la Competencia Pastelera Real.

Marinette sonrió, y le pagó el costo de las medias al vendedor.

Al cruzar la pista, casi es atropellada por una limosina.

—¡Hey! ¡Baje la velocidad! — gritó.

Dentro, el príncipe Adrien se percató de los gritos.

—¿Quién grita? — le preguntó a su asistenta, Nathalie.

—Un turista.

—Debe ser de Estados Unidos.

* * *

 _Estudio François Dupont, 12:10 pm._

—…manga pastelera, cucharas de preparación, bandeja para laminar, tamiz y bandeja para saltear. Todo está aquí— se aseguraba Marinette.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng. ¡Qué sorpresa! — exclamó una rubia que tenía puesto un mandil.

—Chloé Bourgeois. No sabía que estarías aquí.

—Yo gané el año pasado.

—¡Oh! Bueno, felicidades.

—¿Y qué están haciendo? ¿Cheetos?

—A mi me gustan los Cheetos— intervino Luka.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Luka Couffaine. Trabajo con Marinette.

—Marinette y yo fuimos juntas a Le Cordon Bleu.

—Sí, Chloé era muy cercana con algunos profesores.

—Sabían que tenía talento.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Como cuando aderezaste la comida del director Damocles?

Chloé rio amargamente. Paso por enfrente de Marinette, derramando su bebida en su mandil.

—Ay, ¡cómo lo siento! — se rio y se fue.

—Iré a lavarme— le dijo a Luka, y se marchó.

* * *

Marinette se encontraba en el _backstage_ , caminando apresuradamente, sin darse cuenta por dónde iba.

Chocó con una señorita que pasaba por ahí, haciendo que sus lentes de sol caigan.

—Lo siento tanto— dijo Marinette, interrumpiendo su caminata.

—No hay problema— dijo la extraña y se volteó.

Ambas se quedaron estupefactas.

Se miraron en un espejo cercano.

A excepción de sus ojos, ¡eran iguales!

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó Marinette.

—Lady Kagami Tsurgi, Duquesa de Japón.

—¿Tú eres la que se va a casar con el príncipe?

—Sí.

—Oh, sí, estás aquí por el tour. Umm… bueno, siento haber chocado con usted… eh… es que soy una de las participantes y hubo un accidente en la cocina… jeje— y Marinette hizo una reverencia incómoda.

—Señorita…

—Dupain-Cheng.

—Ah, okey. Es que… necesito una opinión experta en mi pastel de bodas, ya que temo que no estoy de acuerdo con el parecer de los chefs reales. Se que es pronto, pero ¿podría venir a palacio para la consulta más tarde?

—¡WOW! Estaría encantada.

—Podría ser… ¿en una hora?

—Bueno, iba a ir de paseo, pero estoy segura que mis acompañantes entenderán.

—Oh, no les puede decir. No quiero ofender al Rey y a la Reina.

—Oh, bueno.

Lady Kagami sonrió pícaramente y se marchó.

* * *

 _Palacio de los Agrestes,_ 1:03 pm.

—Es… extraordinario— dijo Tikki, la asistenta de Lady Kagami.

—¿Crees que podríamos ser parientes lejanas de algún modo? — le preguntó la Duquesa.

—Bueno, hace tres generaciones, la prima de tu bisabuela, Jean, huyó del país con un estadounidense divorciado. Se rumoreaba que ella vivía en Estados Unidos luego del incidente. Su hija, Gina, se casó con un hombre de apellido Dupont.

—Dupont, Dupain… podría ser— recalcó Marinette.

—Marinette, creo que fue el destino lo que hizo que nos encontráramos.

—No sé si fue el destino…— Marinette rio, —pero estoy muy feliz de ayudarte con tu pastel.

—En realidad, necesito tu ayuda, pero no es con un pastel… siempre he querido ser libre, ver cómo vive el pueblo— mencionó Kagami.

—Así que…

—Quiero que, por los dos días antes de la competencia, cambiemos vidas.

—Espera, **¿QUÉ?**

—No te preocupes por Adrien, él hará un viaje de negocios a China, y estará ausente por los dos días— se percató Kagami.

—¿Entonces no voy a tener que lidiar con él?

—Técnicamente, lo único que debes hacer es atender el desayuno con los reyes y limitarte a hablar del clima.

—Si tú lo dices…

* * *

 _Palacio de los Agrestes, 9:30 am, 22 de diciembre_

Era su primer día en el palacio, y Marinette se sentía bastante nerviosa. No sabía si las recomendaciones de Kagami serían suficientes.

—Buenos días, Rey Gabriel y Reina Emilie— les dijo a sus "cuñados", haciendo una reverencia forzada.

—Hola, cariño— le dijo dulcemente la Reina, —de hecho, quería preguntarte algo. El chef quisiera hacer la ensalada de la recepción con una salsa de pecanas. Pero recuerdo que uno de tus tíos era alérgico a ellas. ¿Quién era?

—¿El tío Shi Fu? — respondió inseguramente Marinette.

—¿Él no había muerto? — preguntó el Rey con un tono más frío que el de su esposa.

—Emm… sí, pobrecillo, así que no se preocupen por poner pecanas en la salsa— dijo Marinette incómodamente, rezando para que ningún familiar de Kagami se muera por su culpa.

—En realidad, a mi nunca me han gustado las pecanas— enunció el Rey Gabriel.

—Bueno, encontraremos otra cosa para ponerle a la ensalada— dijo un joven rubio mientras entraba al comedor.

El Príncipe Adrien.

Marinette, quien estaba tomando un trago de té, casi lo escupe, y se atoró un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías verme? — preguntó Adrien tristemente.

—Solo estoy… sorprendida. Pero ¿qué pasó con China?

—Adrien usó su cabeza por una vez en su vida, y decidió que pasar tiempo contigo era más importante que asuntos del Estado, estando tan cerca su boda— declaró la Reina.

—Así que ahora mi prioridad es pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo, Kagami— le dijo Adrien a Marinette.

Marinette forzó una sonrisa.

—Emm… voy a los servicios— dijo, se paró y se fue.

Corrió hacia la habitación de Kagami, donde se encontraba Tikki arreglando ciertas cosas.

—Tikki, ¡Tikki! — exclamó con una cara de terror puro.

—Marinette, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Adrien ha vuelto!

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada dos días._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _N/A: Sabemos que hay muchas personas que no aprueban el Lukagami, y a nosotras particularmente no nos fascina, pero es crucial para el funcionamiento de la trama. Si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho, pero esperamos que aun así les guste._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Esta vez la alegría me trae hacia ti**_

 _Cabaña, 9:40 am, 22 de diciembre_

—¡El desayuno está listo! — gritó Kagami.

Manon bajó rápidamente, y Kagami le sonrió.

En ese momento, las tostadas salieron de la tostadora, chamuscadas.

—Nunca has quemado algo— se extrañó Manon.

—Ahh… supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa con el gran concurso aproximándose.

—Podríamos comer afuera.

—Espléndido.

—¿Espléndido?

—Espléndidamente súper.

—Marinette, ¿qué le has hecho a tu cabello? ¿Y tus ojos? — preguntó la niña, percatándose de la diferencia de tamaño entre el cabello de Kagami y Marinette, y obviamente notando ojos marrones en vez de azules.

—Pues… decidí cortarme el cabello, y me puse lentes de contacto.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Súper.

—¿Tu padre nos va a acompañar?

—Mi padre fue a conseguir ciertos utensilios, así como el mandil que manchó Chloé.

—El mandil… ¡ah! El mandil manchado— dijo la japonesa, recordando su encuentro con Marinette.

—Vi un lugar cerca de donde compramos el árbol de Navidad.

—Oh, claro. El árbol.

Manon la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Sabes qué? Tú trae los abrigos, y yo lavaré los platos.

—Trato.

Kagami se fue rápidamente, mientras Manon la miraba con extrañeza al irse.

Sonó el teléfono de Kagami, el cual había dejado encima de la mesa.

—Marinette, ¡tu teléfono!

Sin respuesta.

La niña agarró el teléfono de la Duquesa para ver quién era.

Para su asombro, la estaba llamando alguien… inesperado.

Aunque debió haberlo supuesto.

En la pantalla decía _Llamada de Marinette._

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que no me conteste! — exclamó frustradamente Marinette.

—No se preocupe, ya lo hará.

En ese momento, el Príncipe tocó la puerta.

—Hola, Kagami. He hablado con Plagg y dice que ya tiene preparados a los caballos.

—¿Caballos? ¿Para qué?

—Pues, para montar. ¿No dijiste que eras competitiva?

—Sí, sí, claro. Pero ¿y el frío?

—Tú me dijiste que te encantaba el aire frío. Además, los caballos ya están acostumbrados.

—Sí, pero… ¡los caballos de Japón no! A ellos les gusta estar calientes.

—Creía que antes dijiste que tuvieron una época de helada terrible.

—Oh, sí, sí. Pero los rebaños tienen calefacción.

—Ah, okey… ¿pero quieres ir?

—Oh, sí, sí.

—Oh, y recuerda el baile de caridad de esta noche.

El Príncipe sonrió y se marchó.

Desesperada, Marinette volvió a marcar el número de Kagami.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sí le respondieron.

—¡Oh! Estoy tan feliz que hayas respondido.

—Te iba a llamar. Ha habido un pequeño problema…

—¿Qué pasó?

Se escuchó como Kagami le daba el teléfono a alguien más.

—¡Hola, princesa! — exclamó Manon.

—¡Oh! Nos descubriste.

—No fue tan complicado.

—Y, bueno, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Genial! Kagami me ha hablado de la vida en el Palacio, y de un programa de baile de verano.

—Bueno, estoy feliz que estés bien. Ahora, déjame hablarme a Kagami.

Manon le pasó el teléfono.

—Nos la estamos pasando muy bien— le comentó Kagami.

—Bueno, eso es excelente, porque aquí las cosas no van tan bien.

—¿Por qué no?

—Adrien volvió.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—La cosa es que regreso de China para pasar tiempo contigo, _conmigo_ … ¡oh! Y no me dijiste nada del baile de caridad hoy.

—Supongo que debo haberme olvidado.

—Bueno, debes volver, pronto.

—Siento que no puedo. Con las preparaciones del baile, no hay manera que entre sin que nadie me vea.

—¡Me está yendo fatal!

—Si Adrien no se ha dado cuenta, todo anda bien.

Se escuchó como tocaban la puerta del restaurante donde se encontraban la Duquesa y la niña.

—Oh, Luka volvió. ¡Hasta luego!

—Espera, ¿qué? — pero Kagami ya había cortado la llamada.

* * *

Al finalizar la llamada, Marinette había salido, estresada de la habitación, para luego darse cuenta que necesitaba otra ropa para su paseo a caballo.

No se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba observando todo el tiempo.

—Nathalie— le indicó el Rey Gabriel a su asistenta, —por favor, mantén vigilada a la duquesa. Hay algo que… no me cuadra sobre ella.

—Sí, señor.

* * *

 _10 minutos después de la llamada, Establos del Palacio_

Marinette, aunque ligeramente nerviosa, entró al lugar con una casaca negra, una gorra de montar y una bufanda roja.

Adrien se quedó mirándola.

—¿Deberíamos? — preguntó, señalando a los caballos.

—Debemos.

—Excelente.

Marinette miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, notando los grandes caballos.

Adrien se trepó al caballo. Marinette, por su parte, se rio ansiosamente.

—¿Algún problema? — inquirió Adrien.

—Claro que no. Solo… los caballos en Japón son más pequeños. Como ponys. Pero… no hay problema, jeje.

Marinette se aproximó al caballo, pero al impulsarse para subirse, se cayó de cabeza en el otro lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ajá.

—Habías dicho que eras competitiva en la equitación.

—Oh, sí, soy bastante competitiva— le decía Marinette mientras Adrien la ayudaba a pararse. —Mis pantalones deben haberse encogido cuando fueron lavados.

Al final, la chica volvió a intentar subirse al caballo, esta vez lográndolo satisfactoriamente.

—¿Vamos? — retó al Príncipe.

De lo lejos, Nathalie solo la miraba.

Marinette y el Príncipe ya habían estado cabalgando un rato, llegando a un cerro repleto de nieve.

Marinette suspiró.

—Déjame ayudarte— ofreció Adrien, bajando de su caballo para ayudarla a bajar del suyo.

—Estoy bien.

—Solo por si acaso.

—Espera. Tienes algo en el ojo— le indicó el Adrien, y se acercó a ella para poder quitárselo.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

—Esta vista es espectacular.

Adrien salió de su estupor.

—Sí. Sí, lo es. Vengo acá cuando siento la necesidad de escapar.

—¿Y lo sientes muy a menudo?

—A veces los dilemas del Estado pueden ser una carga.

—Usualmente, las cargas no son tan malas cuando tienes alguien con quien compartirlas.

—Dudo que te interesen los detalles de la importación extranjera.

—¿Por qué crees que no?

—No deberías preocuparte sobre eso.

Marinette se sintió ligeramente ofendida. ¿Acaso creía que porque era una mujer no le iba a importar cosas triviales como esa?

—¿Porque no soy suficientemente inteligente? — respondió.

—No, porque tú tienes que planear un matrimonio.

Quita el ligeramente. Ahora, Marinette se sentía **muy** ofendida.

—¿Así que debería limitarme a cosas como pulir mi tiara?

Adrien la miró un rato.

—No me refería a eso.

—Bueno, yo creo que te referías exactamente a eso— ella lo miró seriamente. —Me está dando un poco de frío, creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Mientras Marinette se subía al caballo, el chico solo la miraba, arrepentido por la forma en que ella tomó sus palabras, pero también un poco confundido en sí.

—Kagami…

Marinette solo se encogió se hombros y se fue.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada dos días._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _N/A: Sabemos que hay muchas personas que no aprueban el Lukagami, y a nosotras particularmente no nos fascina, pero es crucial para el funcionamiento de la trama. Si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho, pero esperamos que aun así les guste._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: Que tus días sean felices y brillantes**_

 _Restaurant Le Paradis, 22 de diciembre, 10:08 am_

—Compré el mandil— dijo Luka al llegar.

—Súper— dijo Kagami.

—¿Así que han decidido comer afuera?

—Bueno, Marinette ha decidido que va a ser espontánea a partir de ahora.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

—¿Ah, sí? — respondió Kagami. Acto seguido, agarró el papel con el plan a seguir y lo rompió en pedacitos.

Luka se rio.

* * *

 _Palacio de los Agrestes, 11:13 am_

Nathalie se dirigió decididamente a la habitación de Marinette, y al llegar, intentó mirar dentro para ver si averiguaba algo para el Rey.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? — le preguntó Tikki, sabiendo lo que estaba intentando hacer.

—El Príncipe desearía ver a la Duquesa en la Biblioteca de Retratos.

—Se lo diré.

* * *

 _11:20 am_

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Marinette se percató que el Príncipe ya se encontraba ahí, mirando el retrato de alguien.

—Es muy elegante— le dijo.

—Era mi abuela. La abuela era un poco rebelde. Tenía una opinión sobre todo y no tenía miedo alguno a expresarla. El palacio… no se acostumbraba a su forma de ser.

—Parece que estaba adelantada a su época.

Adrien asintió.

—Sería bueno que el palacio tenga alguien como ella de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿querías verme?

—Sí. Creo que tengo que disculparme.

—Tu crees que te tienes que disculpar. No estás seguro.

—No, en realidad, sé que tengo que disculparme. Cuando estábamos montando a caballo, fui un completo idiota. Vas a ser mi esposa. Te debo tratar como mi igual.

—Disculpa aceptada.

* * *

 _Centro de la ciudad, 11:36 am._

Los tres estadounidenses (bueno, en realidad una japonesa y dos estadounidenses) se encontraban pintando figuras en bolas navideñas.

—¡Mira, es Santa! — exclamó Manon al escuchar su característica risa.

Jaló a los otros dos adultos hasta donde se encontraba el mítico personaje.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué quisieras por Navidad? _Qu'est-ce que tu voudras pour Noël ?_

—Emm, déjame pensar. Un nuevo par de zapatillas de ballet, un tabla de skate, ah, y una nueva madre.

Luka se atoró en su bebida.

* * *

 _3 horas después_

—Nunca había visto a personas cantando villancicos en las calles— suspiró Kagami.

—Pero hay muchas personas haciéndolo el año pasado en Chicago— remarcó Luka.

—Se refiere a que nunca había ido uno en Francia— la salvó Manon.

—Huh. Supongo que es bueno tener nuevas experiencias— concluyó Kagami, y se rio con su mejor amigo.

En ese momento, Luka sintió como una bola de nieve caía en su hombro.

—¡Prepárense para ser aniquilados! — exclamó Manon.

Kagami se rio, cogió un poco de nieve y también se la tiró a Luka.

—Okey, ¿es dos contra uno?

Poco a poco empezaron a pelearse entre sí, hasta que la ropa de todos quedó completamente cubierta de nieve.

* * *

 _Salón Grénier, 7:14 pm._

Marinette ya había llegado al baile, y el salón estaba completamente lleno.

Adrien la estaba esperando en las escaleras, y no pudo más que observarla mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Marinette, con el cabello recogido en un pequeño moño. Tenía una tiara que adornaba su cabeza y dos aretes con rubíes. Su vestido, que no tenía mangas, era rojo y abrazaba toda su esbelta figura. En la parte del torso, el vestido tenía un cierto decorado que parecían puntos negros, como una mariquita.

Adrien, por su parte, se sintió pequeño con su terno negro y corbata verde.

Marinette le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Te ves…—Adrien no tuvo palabras para completar la frase.

—Gracias. Y tú te ves…

—Gracias— respondió él con una sonrisa en los labios

—¿Deberíamos? — preguntó Marinette, señalando a la pista.

—Debemos.

Bajaron las escaleras con los brazos entrelazados.

—Oh, espera, tu corbata— le dijo la chica al Príncipe, arreglándola para que no esté chueca.

Se escucharon unas risitas provenientes de arriba.

—¿Qué da tanta risa? — preguntó Adrien.

—Usted y su prometida parecen haber parado bajo el muérdago.

—¡Oh! Una tradición tonta— le dijo él a Marinette.

—Bueno, no podemos decepcionarlos— le respondió ella, y, parándose de puntas, besó su mejilla.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras.

—Sus majestades— dijo Marinette al encontrarse frente a los Reyes.

—Oh, te ves preciosa, cariño— exclamó Emilie.

—Gracias.

—Te has esmerado mucho, madre. Estoy segura que los que viven en _Sainte Joan_ van a estar muy agradecidos.

—¿Cuántas familias viven ahí? — inquirió Marinette.

—No… no lo sé— respondió la Reina.

—Nosotros no nos ocupamos de los detalles— recalcó el Rey.

—Oh, cla…claro. No… no sabía…

—Tengo una idea— la interrumpió Adrien. —¿Por qué no tocas algo para nosotros?

—Oh, no, yo soy muy torpe.

—¡No digas eso! He escuchado que eres muy talentosa— dijo la Reina.

—¿Quién quisiera escuchar a la Duquesa tocar?

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Marinette palideció.

Adrien la agarró de la mano, y la guio a donde estaba el piano.

Ya sentada ahí, Marinette sentía como sudaban sus manos.

Adrien se acercó a ella.

—¿Pánico escénico?

—Algo así.

—Bueno, haremos un dueto— dijo sentándose. —Haremos el Villancico de las Campanas. Tu haz las campanas. Yo hago el resto.

—No me sé esas notas.

—Bueno, es simple.

Adrien cogió la mano de Marinette y la colocó por las cuatro teclas que debía pulsar.

—Son esas cuatro.

Al finalizar el dueto, todos aplaudieron a la pareja real. Adrien cogió la mano de Marinette y se la besó.

—Fue increíble, ¿verdad? — exclamó Adrien emocionado.

* * *

 _Media hora más tarde_

Adrien salió de la sala, en busca de su prometida.

—Una pregunta, ¿ha visto a la Duquesa? — le preguntó a un anciano de camisa hawaiana.

—Me parece haber visto a su alteza en el mirador.

Adrien siguió caminando, por un camino marcado con pequeñas luces.

En el fondo, se encontraba Marinette sentada, contemplando el cielo nocturno.

—Estaba buscándote.

—Adrien, espero que sepas que no pretendía ofender a tus padres cuando pregunte lo del albergue.

—No ofendiste a nadie.

—Hubiera sido mejor si simplemente no hubiera dicho nada.

—Eso sería terriblemente aburrido.

Se sentó a su costado.

—En realidad, he planeado un paseo en carruaje temprano en la mañana, solo nosotros dos, para que puedas pasar más tiempo hablando, y yo más tiempo escuchando.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea.

—Creo que es una idea fabulosa. Y hablando de ideas fabulosas, lo más probable es que estén esperando que realicemos el primer baile.

—Oh, dios. No soy muy buena bailando.

—Bueno, sabes lo que dicen. La práctica hace al maestro.

Él se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano, para que Marinette la agarrara.

—¿Aquí?

—¿Por qué no?

Marinette se rio y dejó que Adrien la condujera al medio del mirador.

—Espera… ¿qué paso con tus ojos?

Ah. Marinette casi se olvidaba de eso.

—Lentes de contacto.

—Ah. Es… lógico, supongo.

Marinette sonrió.

Empezaron a bailar un vals, lento y suave, mirándose siempre a los ojos y disfrutando de su momento.

Adrien le dio una vuelta y Marinette se rio.

Siguieron bailando por un buen rato, y luego solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, disfrutando la presencia del otro.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada dos días._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _N/A: Sabemos que hay muchas personas que no aprueban el Lukagami, y a nosotras particularmente no nos fascina, pero es crucial para el funcionamiento de la trama. Si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho, pero esperamos que aun así les guste._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5: Caminando en un paraíso invernal**_

 _Habitación de la Duquesa Kagami, 11:28 pm._

—Y luego, ¿qué paso? — le preguntaba Marinette a Kagami por el teléfono.

—Estábamos fríos y mojados. Luka puede ser muy inmaduro.

—Luka es como un cachorrito. Si le eres buena, te seguirá a donde sea.

—Vamos a ir a ver paisajes mañana— dijo Kagami, riéndose por el comentario de Marinette.

—Pero eso no estaba en la agenda.

—Rompí la agenda.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Se escuchó una pausa, y los murmullos de Kagami hablando con Luka.

—¿Has visto a Luka sin polo? — le preguntó la Duquesa.

—Ew, Luka, no. Pero Adrien… se veía tan bien en un terno.

—Adrien nació en un terno. Así que, ¿tu y Luka no son algo?

—No, no ha habido nadie en su vida desde que Lila, la madre de Manon, se fue. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Solo curiosa. Bueno… hasta mañana.

—Hasta pronto, Kagami.

* * *

 _Palacio de los Agrestes, 8:55 am._

Marinette, con una casaca, un gorro y una bufanda, esperaba al carruaje que la llevaría a su paseo con Adrien.

Al llegar, ella sonrió, y el Príncipe la ayudó a montarse dentro del carruaje.

—Milady— le dijo al coger su mano, y Marinette sonrió.

—Ya que te tengo sola, me puedes decir la verdad— le dijo Adrien cuando el carruaje comenzó su trayecto.

—Eh, ¿sobre qué?

—De lo que sea y de todo. Pero que tal si empezamos con tu opinión en los trabajos de caridad que se hacen en _Saint Joan_.

—Por supuesto. Eh… Bueno, si soy honesta… creo que deben involucrarse personalmente más.

—¿Cómo?

—Propón un día para visitar el albergue. Conoce a las personas.

—Eso nunca se ha hecho antes.

—Lo que significa que debe ser hecho antes de que sea muy tarde.

Adrien se quedó mirándola.

—Suenas como mi abuela.

—Tomaré eso como un piropo.

* * *

 _Albergue Saint Joan, 30 minutos después_

— _ **Et il s'en allait galoper dans la forêt en pleurant. Mais en sortant, il avait pris sur lui son livre d'envol et en profita pour faire quatre heures de leçons !**_ — contaba Marinette a los pequeños, mostrando los dibujos del libro mientras hablaba.

—¿No es magnífica? ¿Leerles a los niños así? — le decía la dueña del albergue al Príncipe Adrien, una señora mayor.

—La Duquesa es muy especial.

— _ **Et c'est même Noffit qui tira le traîneau du Père Noël !**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maintenant, le petit renne n'est plus malheureux !**_ — finalizó Marinette.

Todos los niños aplaudieron.

Una niña levantó la mano.

—¿Si?

—¿Eres de verdad una princesa?

—Todavía no. Pero lo seré cuando me case con el Príncipe Adrien.

—¿Lo amas? — todos los niños rieron en voz baja.

Marinette lo miró.

—Bastante.

—Me gustaría ser una princesa— continuó la niña.

—Lo más importante de ser una princesa es ser solidario con el resto. Si lo eres, ya eres una princesa en tu corazón.

La niña sonrió.

—¿Pueden decir, "Gracias, Lady Kagami"? — les dijo la anciana a los niños.

— _Merci,_ Lady Kagami.

Marinette sonrió ampliamente, y caminó hasta divisar su árbol de Navidad.

—¿Es ese su árbol?

—Lo es.

—¿Y dónde están los regalos?

—No tenemos suficientes fondos para regalos.

—¿Y el dinero del baile?

—Es para necesidades. Comida, agua, educación…

—¿Así que los niños no tienen regalos? — interrumpió Adrien.

—Lamentablemente no.

—Me gustaría que se le pudieran dar regalos a los niños— suspiró Adrien. —Pero es técnicamente imposible.

—A menos que hagamos las compras, las envolturas, y la comida.

—¿Tú y yo?

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya ha hecho el gesto propio, Su Alteza— indicó Nathalie.

—La Navidad no es sobre un gesto— le dijo Marinette a la asistenta. Se dirigió hacia Adrien. —Tenemos la tarde libre.

—Es muy ambicioso. Así que supongo que debemos empezar cuanto antes.

—¡Yey! — gritó Marinette y abrazó al Príncipe.

—Oh, lo siento— dijo ella al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Eso no fue muy digno.

—Está bien. Me gustó.

—Vamos a Frederick's, en la _Rue_ Palmetto— dijo Tikki.

Nathalie rodó los ojos.

* * *

 _Calle Palmetto, 20 minutos después_

—Calle Palmetto. De acuerdo con la guía, la fuente está muy cerca— le decía Luka a Kagami y Manon.

Manon, al ver un puesto de golosinas, se fue corriendo.

—Sabes, hay una leyenda que dice que la fuente _Saint Rose_ nunca se congela por la calidez del espíritu navideño— le mencionó Kagami a Luka.

—Supongo que hay algo dentro que hace que no se congele.

—Yo prefiero la leyenda.

—Nunca dije que no me gustaba.

—¿Perdón? ¿Eres Marinette Dupain-Cheng? — se le acercó una mujer morena con lentes.

—Sí— respondió Kagami.

—Alya Césaire. Revista _Initié Alimentaire_. Escuché de tu pastelería en Chicago, y me encantaría hacer un reportaje sobre ti. Se rumorea que tu vas a ganar este año.

—¡Hola! Chloé Bourgeois— exclamó la chica, apareciendo de la nada. —Yo gané la competencia el año pasado.

Alya la miró de arriba abajo.

—Genial.

Miró a Kagami.

—El público dice que tus recetas son fantásticas.

—Bueno, no soy solo yo. También está mi excelente _sous-chef_ — dijo, señalando a Luka.

Chloé se fue, molesta.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó Alya a Luka.

—Luka Couffaine.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo han sido un equipo?

—Mucho tiempo— respondieron los dos.

No muy lejos de ahí, una limosina se aparcó en la puerta de la juguetería, de donde salió Marinette y Adrien.

—Esto es bonito— dijo Adrien.

Ambos rieron.

Dentro, compraron de todo. Tiaras, osos de peluche, juegos de mesa, y…

—¡Oh! ¡Yo siempre quise uno de éstos! — exclamó Adrien, señalando a una pistola de juguete. —Mis padres nunca me dejaron tener una.

—Bueno, no hay nada de malo con salvar a la Tierra de una invasión alienígena.

Marinette exploró un poco más la tienda.

—Adrien, mira lo que hay— dijo, señalando a algo en el piso.

—Es un… tapete con… grandes círculos coloridos.

—¿Nunca has jugado _Twister_?

—Oh, es un juego.

—Quítate los zapatos, ahora.

* * *

 _10 minutos después_

—¡Vamos! — gritó Manon, señalando la tienda de juguetes a Kagami y Luka.

Entraron a la tienda…

Y Kagami se percató que su gemela también estaba ahí.

Ambas, junto con Manon, pusieron cara de horror.

—Madre mía— dijo Marinette.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Adrien, quien no la había escuchado.

—Mi arete, el de mi madre, ¡desapareció!

—Cambié de opinión. Hay que ver a Santa— dijo Manon.

A lo lejos, Tikki se percató del ingreso de Kagami.

Fingió estar hiperventilando, mientras Nathalie la ayudaba a calmarse.

—Pero ya lo vimos— dijo Luka.

—Una consulta— se acercó a ellos un anciano de camisa hawaiana. —Mi carro se quedó sin gasolina. ¿Me pueden ayudar?

—Por supuesto— exclamó Kagami, y arrastró a Luka fuera de la tienda.

Marinette vio toda la escena hasta que pasó el peligro.

—Oh, mira, Adrien, ¡ya lo encontré! — exclamó la azabache.

Fingió una sonrisa, intentando ocultar el hecho que casi la encontraron a ella y a Kagami con las manos en la masa.

* * *

 **Siento mucho no poder haber publicado a tiempo, pero con todo el ajetreo de Navidad... fue imposible.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada dos días._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _N/A: Sabemos que hay muchas personas que no aprueban el Lukagami, y a nosotras particularmente no nos fascina, pero es crucial para el funcionamiento de la trama. Si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho, pero esperamos que aun así les guste._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Hay un resplandor de luz en cada palabra**_

 _Escritorio del Príncipe Adrien, 4:56 pm._

Adrien, concentrado, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en envolver los regalos, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Se abrió la puerta, y entró Marinette con una bandeja con varias galletas de jengibre.

—Prueba esto— le indicó, señalando las galletas.

—¿Cuándo aprendió la Duquesa a hornear así? — exclamó un sorprendido Adrien, deleitado ante el exquisito sabor de las galletas.

—Mi padre.

Adrien la miró extrañado.

—El gran Nakamoto Tsurgi, gran Duque de Japón, ¿horneaba galletas?

—Las mejores en todo el mundo.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

—Usualmente no soy del tipo sentimental, pero hacer cosas como éstas hace que una parte del pasado se mantenga viva.

—Yo amaba el olor del pavo en Navidad. Me recordaba que mis primos iban a venir a jugar.

—Está bien jugar de vez en cuando.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—Bueno, yo lo estoy.

Marinette rio y le enseñó como envolver los regalos.

* * *

 _Una hora más tarde_

—Espera, creo que hay unos cuantos más— le dijo Marinette al Príncipe, al correr apresuradamente a la limosina con varios regalos entre sus brazos.

—No es muy digno para alguien de la realeza estar envolviendo regalos— interrumpió Nathalie.

—Es digno ser bondadoso— recalcó Adrien.

No muy lejos de ahí, desde la ventana de su habitación, el Rey y la Reina veían la pequeña escena.

—¿Ves lo que está pasando ahí? — le dijo Gabriel a su esposa.

—Sí.

—No me gusta. Hay algo con esa chica.

—¡Gabriel! Es encantadora. Y parece que tu hijo se está enamorando de ella.

Gabriel la miró suspicazmente.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

—Tú sabes que eso es lo único que en verdad importa.

* * *

 _Albergue Saint Joan, 6:48 pm._

—Su Alteza y Lady Kagami nos han dado tanto esta Navidad— dijo la dueña del albergue entusiasmada.

—Bueno, fue idea de la Duquesa— respondió Adrien.

—Fue un lindo gesto.

—Eso es lo que pasa. La Navidad es más que solo un gesto, así que por eso he decidido que Lady Kagami y yo vamos a hacer de una tradición el venir mensualmente.

Todos aplaudieron.

—Eso es fantástico— dijo Marinette.

—Perdón— los interrumpió un niño, —pero están debajo del muérdago.

—Así parece— rio Adrien.

Se acerco a Marinette y le dio un corto, pero tierno, beso en los labios.

Muchos niños chillaron, emocionados.

* * *

 _Cabaña, 8:27 pm._

—Ese fue el mejor spaghetti que he tenido en mi vida— le mencionó Kagami a Luka.

—Bueno, como vas a hacer muchas cosas en la competencia mañana, supuse que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Así que, ¿vamos a salir hoy? — preguntó Manon.

—Tú te vas a la cama— le dijo Luka. —Tenemos que levantarnos mañanabien temprano.

—¿Marinette me puede acostar?

—Claro.

Cuando Manon ya se había metido en su cama, Kagami entró para acostarla.

—Supongo que te vas esta noche.

—Sí.

—Me gustaría que te quedes.

—Yo también quisiera eso. Pero tendrás a Marinette de vuelta. Y nunca los olvidaré, ni a ti ni a tu padre. Siempre serán especiales para mí.

—Pero tú perteneces aquí.

—Lamentablemente, yo no puedo decidir esas cosas.

—Deberías.

Luego de hacer que Manon se acueste, Kagami bajó las escaleras.

—Sabes, creo que este viaje te ha hecho muy bien— le confesó Luka a Kagami.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Osea, es casi como si no fueras la misma persona. Hay algo menos… intenso en ti.

—No sé. Estar aquí me hace sentir feliz.

—Bueno, ¿quieres ver una película navideña?

—Sí.

—¿Cuál?

—La que tiene a… Santa.

—Mari, todas las películas navideñas tienen a Santa.

—Bueno, entonces escoge tú.

Luka sonrió, y escogió la película.

—Haré las palomitas.

—Tengo algo para tí— dijo Luka cuando terminó la película.

—Todavía no es Navidad.

—No es por Navidad.

—¿Entonces…?

—Está en tu media.

Kagami se levantó, y rebuscó el regalo de Luka.

Era un collar, con un medallón que se podía abrir.

—Ábrelo.

Al abrirlo, se encontraba una foto que Manon, Luka y Kagami se habían tomado juntos en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué tal te parece?

—Es el regalo más bello que he recibido. Muchísimas gracias.

Luka sonrió.

—¿Puedo? — preguntó, señalando al collar.

—Claro.

Le colocó el collar suavemente en el cuello.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Se acercaron, y se dieron un beso.

Kagami, sin embargo, rápidamente lo rompió, empujando suavemente a Luka.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el chico.

—No. Sí. No debí haber hecho eso.

—Está bien.

—No, no lo está.

Kagami respiró profundo.

—¿Podemos pretender que esto nunca pasó?

—¿Por qué?

—Confía en mí.

* * *

 _Biblioteca de retratos, 9:57 pm._

—He aprendido mucho de ti— le decía Adrien a Marinette.

—¿Como hornear galletas y envolver regalos?

—Como la manera de entender a las personas y acercarse a ellas.

—Tienes un buen corazón, Adrien. Vas a ser un buen Rey.

—Siempre y cuando estés aquí para ayudarme.

—Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de irse.

—Te quería dar algo.

Sacó una pequeña caja roja. Dentro, había un collar con el emblema de la familia real.

— _Veritas, Anoris, Amare_ — leyó Marinette en voz alta.

—Verdad, honor y… amor. Kagami, si digo la verdad… estaba preocupado por nosotros, sobre el matrimonio, sobre no saber quién eres. Pero luego de hoy, ya no me preocupo.

—En verdad eres el Príncipe Encantador.

Se acercó a Adrien y sus labios se conectaron en un dulce beso. Marinette, no obstante, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo cortó.

—Yo…— dijo la chica.

—¿Hice algo mal?

—No. Hiciste todo bien.

—Bueno, entonces te veré en la mañana.

Marinette adoptó un semblante entristecido.

—Tendrás a tu Duquesa en la mañana.

Marinette caminó en pasos lentos a la habitación de Kagami. Al cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan.

* * *

 _Medianoche en la habitación de Kagami, Palacio de los Agrestes_

—Entonces, ¿pudiste hacer todo lo que quisiste? —inquiró Marinette.

—Casi. ¿Y tu y Adrien se llevaron bien?

—Sí. Todo andará sobre ruedas en su matrimonio.

—Espléndido.

—Sabes, Adrien es muy especial. Es atento. Es generoso.

—Tu amigo Luka es el verdadero príncipe.

—No, Luka es solo Luka.

—Es uno en un millón.

—No, Adrien es el que…

Ambas chicas se miraron con entendimiento, y abrieron mucho lo ojos.

—¡Oh Dios! — exclamó Kagami. —¡Estás enamorada de Adrien!

—¡Y tú estás enamorada de Luka!

—Bueno, se suponía que esto no debería pasar. ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?

—Nada. Tú vuelves a ser la Duquesa, y yo vuelvo a Chicago cuando termine la competencia.

Ambas asistieron, decepcionadas, ya que a partir de ese día se sentirían incompletas en las vidas que les toca vivir.

Sin que ellas se den cuenta, Nathalie estaba cerca, mirando por la ventana.

Y había fotografiado todo el encuentro.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _Las actualizaciones serán cada dos días._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _N/A: Sabemos que hay muchas personas que no aprueban el Lukagami, y a nosotras particularmente no nos fascina, pero es crucial para el funcionamiento de la trama. Si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho, pero esperamos que aun así les guste._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Porque solo te quiero aquí esta noche**_

 _Cabaña, 24 de diciembre, 7:12 am._

Marinette, ya vestida para la competencia, se encontraba haciendo panqueques.

Manon bajó por las escaleras.

—¿De verdad eres tú?

—Soy yo, en verdad.

Manon la miró un rato.

—En verdad eres tú.

—¿Y tenías que sonar tan decepcionada?

—No, estoy muy feliz que estés de vuelta. Solo quisiera que Kagami no se haya ido. Y ahora tiene que casarse con ese perturbador, viejo príncipe que probablemente huela a naftalina.

—Bueno, primero, Adrien no huele a naftalina, y definitivamente no es perturbador.

—¿Entonces cómo era?

—Soñador. Dulce. Gracioso.

—Parece que alguien ha caído rendida ante los pies del Príncipe Naftalina.

—Mira, yo solo sé que hay una gran competencia hoy día, así que, C-O-N-C-E-N-T-R-A-C-I-O-N.

* * *

 _En ese mismo momento, Palacio de los Agrestes_

Nathalie se acercaba rápidamente al despacho del Rey Gabriel, con un fólder en la mano. Sin embargo, halló a su esposa.

—¿Sí? — preguntó Émilie.

—Tengo un asunto urgente con el Rey.

—Cualquier cosa que involucre al Rey también me involucra a mí.

—Bueno, es algo muy delicado. Debería hablar con Su Alteza directamente.

—Así veo. Sería muy malo perder su trabajo justo antes de Navidad, ¿no cree?

Nathalie palideció.

—Dame el fólder, Nathalie.

La asistenta no rechistó.

Y la Reina no sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba dentro de ese fólder.

* * *

 _Habitación de Lady Kagami, en esos momentos_

La futura Princesa, con un semblante nostálgico, observaba el collar que Luka le había dado.

—Su baño está listo, Su Gracia— dijo Tikki.

—Gracias.

—Perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero eso no parece una novia muy feliz.

—No importa mi felicidad. Es mi deber.

—Oh, antes que me olvide, la señorita Dupain-Cheng me dio esto para usted.

Sacó de su bolsillo el collar que Adrien le había dado a Marinette.

— _Veritas, Anoris, Amare_ — leyó Kagami en voz alta.

—Ese es el emblema de la familia real. No dice nada de deber— recalcó Tikki.

Kagami, pensativa, le sonrió.

* * *

 _Comedor del Palacio, 8:14 am._

—¡Cariño! — exclamó Adrien, y saludó a Kagami.

—¿Y cómo está la encantadora futura novia? — preguntó Émilie.

—Muy bien, Su Majestad.

—Adrien nos contaba de su aventura en el albergue ayer. Entendí que hicieron a muchas personas felices.

—Ella fue magnífica, una lideresa nata— mencionó Adrien.

—Debo decir que estoy impresionado— dijo Gabriel.

—Muchas gracias— respondió Kagami.

—Saben, me estoy sintiendo un poco mal— dijo la Reina. —Adrien, ¿podrías tomar mi lugar junto con Kagami en la competencia hoy? Se supone que debo entregar los premios.

—Sí, claro mamá.

Kagami palideció.

—¿Algo pasa? — preguntó la Reina, sabiendo ya el motivo por su discomformidad.

—¿Me puedo excusar un momento? — preguntó la chica, y se levantó de su asiento en dirección a los jardines.

Sentada en una banca, Kagami miraba el collar de Adrien.

—Te estaba buscando— dijo el Príncipe al llegar junto a ella.

—Necesitaba aire fresco.

—Bueno, me estaba preocupando por ti.

Posó su mano sobre la de Kagami, a lo que ella retiró la suya.

—No lo hagas.

—Mira, Kagami, no sé que está mal. Si no quieres entregar los premios, solo dímelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debemos. Pero…— inhaló profundamente. —Adrien, hay algo que debo decirte antes.

* * *

 _Una hora después_

—Nathalie, ¡debemos ir al estudio François Dupont, **ahora**!

* * *

 _Estudio Fran_ _çois_ _Dupont, 11:30 am._

—Y, ¡cero! — gritó el presentador, indicando el fin del tiempo.

Marinette contempló su pastel.

Era un pastel en forma de árbol navideño, con varios adornos comestibles. Tenía una base parecía una nieve, y había un plato que tenía unas galletas de verdad, completado con una taza que se "derramaba", es decir, un adorno antigravedad.

—Su presentación es increíble. Y su trabajo con el azúcar es fantástico— decía un juez. —Me gustó bastante.

Marinette y Luka chocaron los puños.

* * *

 _15 minutos después_

—Los jurados han llegado a una decisión— mencionó el anunciador. —En tercer lugar, tenemos a ¡Nathaniel y Marc de Alemania!

Dos chicos aplaudieron.

—En segundo lugar, tenemos a ¡Chloé Bourgeois de Beverly Hills, EEUU!

Chloé le empezó a gritar a su asistenta, Sabrina.

—Y en primer lugar tenemos a…

Se hizo un silencio.

—…Marinette Dupain-Cheng de Chicago, EEUU!

Marinette gritó, y abrazó a Luka.

Sin darse cuenta de los dos personajes que entraban al estudio.

—Ahora— continuó el presentador, —ya que la Reina Émilie no pudo asistir a la ceremonia, los premios serán entregados por el Príncipe Adrien de Francia y Lady Kagami de Japón, su prometida. Por favor, los ganadores vengan al estrado para la ceremonia de premiación. Gracias.

A Marinette se le fue el color de la cara. Rápidamente, se sacó el mandil y la chaqueta de cocinero, quedándose en un polo común.

—Sabes, ¿quién necesita una tonta medalla? — le dijo Marinette a Luka. —Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—¿Estás loca? Mari, es nuestro momento.

—Sí, pero vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto, así que…

—Yo iré ahí, y tu vendrás conmigo— proclamó Luka, arrastrando a su amiga al estrado.

Adrien y Kagami empezaron a dar las medallas. Cuando estaban entregándoles el premio al segundo puesto, Marinette entró en pánico.

—Y aquí viene— dijo la chica.

Luka la miró raro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me creerías si te lo dijera.

—Pruébame.

—Creo— dijo Kagami sacándose los lentes de sol que portaba— que yo puedo explicar.

La multitud enmundeció.

—Hay… ¿hay dos de ustedes? — preguntó Luka, alarmado.

—No— dijo Marinette, —pero creo que podríamos estar relacionadas por un familiar lejano…

—La prima Jean.

—Sí.

—Creo que necesitamos un momento— les dijo el Príncipe a los organizadores y a la prensa.

—Sería bueno ir entre bastidores— sugirió Marinette.

—Perfecto.

—¿Podría alguien explicar lo que está pasando? — demandó Luka.

—Es mi culpa— dijo Kagami. —Solo quería saber como era ser una chica normal, aunque sea por pocos días. Cuando ví a Marinette, la idea vino a mi mente.

—¿Así que cambiaron de lugares? — le preguntó Luka a su mejor amiga.

—Sí. Tu has estado con Kagami en los últimos dos días. Yo he estado con Adrien— lo miró. —Lo siento. No sabía que todo se iba a volver tan complicado.

—"Complicado" es una palabra interesante para describir esto.

—Pero hay más— continuó Kagami.

—¡¿Qué más puede haber?! — exclamó Luka.

—A mí me gusta ser normal. Odio llamar la atención. Adrien necesita una compañera que sepa liderar y tenga un buen corazón. Alguien que está destinada a ser una princesa. Alguien como Marinette.

—Espera, ¿yo?

—Yo no planeé nada de esto— continuó Kagami— pero supongo que he descubierto que solo soy una chica normal. Y las chicas normales se enamoran de chicos normales. Como tú, Luka.

—Pero tú no eres Marinette. Tú eres…

—Kagami Tsurgi, Duquesa de Japón.

—¿No se supone que te vas a casar con el Príncipe?

—Sé que esto es medio confuso— interrumpió Adrien, —pero Lady Kagami intenta decir que está enamorada de ti.

—¡Oh! — exclamó Luka. Miró al Príncipe. —¿Y eso no te molesta?

—Para nada— se acercó a Marinette. —Porque yo la amo a ella.

Marinette lo miró.

—Marinette saca lo mejor de mí.

—Así como tú sacas lo mejor de mí— le dijo Kagami a Luka.

—¿No estás molesto conmigo? — le preguntó Marinette a Adrien. —¿Con nosotras?

—Si esto termina en que yo esté con la mujer que amo, seré muy feliz. Y pretendo mantenerme feliz por el resto de mi vida.

Marinette lo miró con ternura. Esa expresión se transformó en tristeza, y negó con la cabeza.

—No, A-Adrien, yo… no puedo dejarte hacer esto.

Y se fue corriendo.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a nuestro fanfic navideño._

 _El último capítulo._

 _¡Esperamos que les guste!_

 _N/A: Sabemos que hay muchas personas que no aprueban el Lukagami, y a nosotras particularmente no nos fascina, pero es crucial para el funcionamiento de la trama. Si no les gusta, pues lo sentimos mucho, pero esperamos que aun así les guste._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: La Navidad pasada te di mi corazón**_

 _Estudio Fran_ _ç_ _ois Dupont, 12:30 pm._

—Marinette, ¡Marinette, espera! — gritó Adrien, quien había ido tras ella, y ambos se encontraban en el Estudio con el resto de concursantes y el público.

—Adrien, no puedes estar enamorado de mí— exclamó Marinette, causando que la multitud se sorprenda.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¡No está bien! Mira, las cosas pasan de acuerdo al plan. La vida ocurre de acuerdo con el plan, y esto… esta no es la forma en que fue planeado.

—Entonces estás diciendo que no me amas.

—No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Te amo más que he amado a cualquiera en toda mi vida.

—Entonces no voy a renunciar a ti sin pelear.

—No soy una duquesa, ni una princesa. ¡Soy una pastelera de Chicago!

—Todavía puedes ser una pastelera de Chicago. Traeremos tu tienda aquí, y trabajarás aquí.

—No puedes hacer eso.

—Entonces puedes abrir otra tienda aquí. Puedes hornear lo que quieras cuando te plazca. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

Marinette lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse.

—Esto es loco.

—No lo es. ¿No entiendes? Marinette, tú eres mi destino. Este es el plan. Nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Adrien le cogió la mano, y acto seguido, se arrodilló.

Muchas personas en la multitud ahogaron grititos.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, si un año después de hoy todavía me amas, ¿te casarías conmigo en la siguiente Navidad?

Marinette lloraba de felicidad.

—Claro que me casaré contigo.

* * *

 _Salón de Ceremonias del Palacio Real de Francia, un año después_

—Y los proclamo marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Marinette y Adrien se fundieron en un tierno beso mientras los presentes aplaudían.

—¿Sí, querida? — le preguntó Marinette a una niña del albergue (ya que los niños de _Saint Joan_ habían sido invitados).

—Ahora eres una princesa de verdad, ¿cierto?

—Sí que lo es— dijo Adrien.

—Supongo que los deseos navideños de verdad se vuelven realidad.

Los recién casados se volvieron a besar, y la niña se tapó los ojos, para la risa de todos.

—Una muy Feliz Navidad para uno— dijo el Rey Gabriel, mirando a su esposa, —¡y una muy Feliz Navidad para todos!

—¡Feliz Navidad!

* * *

 **¡Terminado! Muchas gracias a todos los que nos apoyaron, dejando reviews, siguiendo o poniendo en favoritos a la historia.**

 **Y, ¡prepárense para la siguiente historia! A mí me fascina.**

 **Resumen: Hola, chicos. Es Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Es verdad. No ajusten su… cualquier dispositivo que estén usando para reproducir esto. Soy yo, en vivo y en estéreo. Agarren un snack, siéntense cómodos, porque estoy a punto de contarles la historia de mi vida. Más concretamente, por qué acabó. Y si estás escuchando estas cintas, tú eres uno de los motivos.**

 **¡Un AU basado el la seria de Netflix 13 Reasons Why!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y no duden en dar sugerencias y recomendaciones! ¡Y feliz año nuevo!**

 **-The MiracuWorkshop Team**


End file.
